Lova Storias
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshot yang dirangkum menjadi satu fic multichap. Dengan Pairing berbeda di setiap chapternya... Read and Review Please? Summary dan Contents ada di chapter satu.
1. Contents

.

.

.

**Lova Storias**

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

Disclaimer : Bleach is Tite Kubo's treasure

Warning : OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc

.

.

CONTENTS ;

Players (Pairing :: Ichigo and Rukia)

The Number one (Pairing :: Renji and Tatsuki)

Paparazi admire (Pairing :: Neliel and Grimmjow)

Sweet as Sweets (Pairing :: Orihime and Ulquiorra )

Idiota (Pairing :: Soi Fon and Ggio)

...

BONUS CONTENTS ;

Me vs High heels (Pairing :: Karin and Toushiro)

.

.

SUMMARY ;

Cinta itu kayak virus, bisa nyerang siapa aja. Bisa membuat yang merasakannya jadi aneh dan bahagia dibuatnya. Tapi kadang cinta itu harus menunggu, karna mungkin orang yang kita cintai adalah orang yang salah. Cinta akan semakin terasa manis seperti permen jika kita sudah bersabar dan berani menyatakannya. Dan cinta pasti akan membuatmu merasa bodoh, ketika kamu terlambat menyadari kehadirannya. Dan jangan pernah sekali-sekali mempermainkan cinta karna kamu pasti akan mendapat batunya, cepat atau lambat. 5 Kisah cinta dari 5 pairing yang berbeda, dan saling berkaitan satu dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

ENJOY! HAPPY READING! ─salam cinta dari Golden


	2. Storias 1 :: Players

"Ichigo my baby... Hari ini kita mau kemana sayang?"

_**Namaku : Ichigo Kurosaki**_

_**Pekerjaan : Pelajar**_

_**Makanan favorite : coklat**_

"Orihime-chan sayang. Aku senang kamu masih memanggilku baby, tapi kamu ingatkan kalau hari ini sudah genap seminggu kita jadian?"

"Lalu?" Orihime membalas ucapanku dengan wajah polosnya. Aku jadi malas menatapnya.

"Lalu... Lalu hubungan kita berakhir. End gitu! Ngertikan maksudku... Orihime?"

Wajah Orihime yang bersemu manis sedikit berubah menjadi pucat. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Hilang sudah wajah polos yang tadi ia perlihatkan. Genangan berwarna bening sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Dia menangis. "Tapi kamu bilang dulu, k-katanya kamu sudah berubah," isak tangis Orihime mengiringi setiap ucapannya. Ayolah, aku tidak suka terlalu didramatisir begini.

Aku berjalan mendekati Orihime yang menangis dengan hebatnya. Kuraih kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya hingga menyentuh bibirku. "Yang namanya 'Player' itu akan susah berubah Orihime. Jadi hentikan saja impianmu untuk membina hubungan manis dan langgeng denganku. Tapi thank's ya untuk selama ini," bisikku dengan manis. Ini adalah mantra terakhir yang biasa kuucapkan untuk mengakhiri sebuah hubungan yang kubina.

_**Hobbyku pertama : Mutusin pacar seenaknya**_

Setelah mendengar ucapanku itu, Orihime berlari sambil menangis. Gak tega sih, tapi gimana? Aku tidak mencintainya. Bagiku pacaran itu ibarat game, gak serius. Cuman butuh 'have fun' nya aja. Kalo udah bosan tinggal di 'end'in aja kok. Beres, kelar dan siap cari baru. Serius? Maaf, kata itu udah dihapus dari kamus perasaan milik pribadi.

"Ichigo! My sweetheart! Oh di situ kamu rupanya,"

Sekarang muncul sesosok gadis berambut ungu dengan pita merah terangnya merangkul lenganku dengan erat. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan ada sedikit semu merah di kedua pipinya. Dia Senna, cewek cantik yang merupakan salah satu 'koleksi' pribadi milikku. "Hey sayang, ada apa tadi?" ucapnya manja.

_**Hobbyku kedua: Perselingkuhan**_

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawabku dengan cengiran. Senna membalas cengiranku juga dengan cengiran. Benar-benar gadis yang cantik. Aku benar-benar senang bisa mempunyai Senna sebagai pacar ke-3 ku. Pacar ke-3? Kalian tau sejauh ini aku punya 7 pacar. Tapi karna sudah diputusin 5 jadi tinggal 2. Salah satunya si Senna ini. Sungguh, aku sudah bosan pacaran dengan ke-6 cewek itu. Terutama Senna. Aku bosan dengan cewek yang tidak mempunyai tantangan. Ah maksudku, aku bosan dengan cewek yang tidak memberikan tantangan bagiku pribadi.

"Senna, hari ini kita putus,"

Senna diam. Senyuman manis yang cantik itu menghilang. Dia menatapku garang. Tatapan yang biasa diarahkan seekor singa ketika siap menerkam mangsa. "Kita belum genap seminggu Ichi!" protesnya kesal.

"Ya, aku tau... Tapi aku sudah bosan. Kau kan tau, aku kalau sudah bosan pasti... ya, seperti ini. Ini resikonya kalau kau pacaran denganku," belaku sendiri. Wajahku masih datar dan tenang. Berusaha memberikan seulas senyum untuk menenangkan Senna yang murka. Semoga saja berhasil.

"Ck," Senna bedecak kesal melihat tingkah yang super datar dariku. Aku rasa dia benar-benar marah. Tapi kenapa? Dia kan tau ciri-ciri berpacaranku dari awal, seharusnya dia mengerti. "Kau benar-benar hewan!" bentak Senna padaku. Alis matanya benar-benar menukik tajam. Astagah, dia benar-benar murka.

PLAK!

Tangan ramping mulus milik Senna mendarat keras di pipi kiriku. Meninggalkan rona merah yang benar-benar perih. Cewek yang menyeramkan. Baru kali ini aku ditampar seorang cewek. "Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karna sudah mau jadian denganku walau sebagai selingkuhan. Dan yang ini..."

PLAK!

Lagi-lagi tangan ramping Senna mendarat keras di sisi lain pipi kananku. Meninggalkan rona kemerahan yang gak kalah perih dari tamparannya yang pertama. Benar-benar wanita gila. Tidak puaskah dia menamparku sekali? Ini berlebihan. "Karna kau sudah membuangku sebelum waktu putus yaitu seminggu," jelas Senna, masih dengan pandangan murka.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Kau sudah puas kan? Aku permisi,"

"TU-TUNGGU!"

Sebenarnya mau apa sih dia? Mau membunuhku apa? Masih kurang puas saja udah diperbolehin menggampar mukaku yang tampan ini. Oke... Mumpung seorang Ichigo Kurosaki ini adalah orang yang sabar, budiman dan tidak sombong ─jadi aku berbalik menyahuti panggilannya. "Apa lagi?"

"Dengar ya cowok brengsek! Suatu saat! Kamu pasti kena batunya! Aku bersumpah, kau benar-benar akan kena batunya!"

GLEGAR! ─Gak tau kenapa, aku bisa ngerasa hawa dingin mengelilingiku. Ampun deh, di saat seperti ini sempet-sempetnya turun hujan. Ucapan Senna seperti mantra pemanggil hujan, oke itu keren. Tanpa basa-basi dan pusing-pusing mikirin lebih lanjut, aku pun memilih berlalu dan mencari tempat kering untuk berteduh dari hujan yang entah datang dari mana. Di belakang aku masih melihat Senna berdiri dengan sorot mata yang... wah seramnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli kok.

.

.

**Lova Storias 1**

─Players─

Pairing :: Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Genre :: Drama

Quotes :: Karma selalu ada untuk membalas bagi mereka yang terluka

.

.

"Ack! SAKIT BODOH!" ringisku pelan saat ada seorang cewek menempelkan kompres air es di pipi kananku. Pipi kananku yang terkena gampar Senna memang terlihat membengkak ketimbang pipi yang kiri. Aku butuh perawatan luka sebelum luka ini menghalangi ketampananku.

"Maaf. Kau sendiri juga bodoh, sudah tau Senna begitu... Tapi masih nekat kompor-komporin dia saat putus,"

"Hoi hoi! Aku gak kompor-komporin lho! Dia kan tau kalau aku dari awal memang begitu. Menyebalkan tuh cewek! Akukan cuman bosan, apa salah?" curhatku mendadak.

"Salah!"

"Hoi Rukia! Apa maksudmu? Kau juga suka BOSAN kan? Bahkan pacarmu itu lebih banyak dariku lho! Jangan belaga suci!"

Nama cewek ngeselin itu adalah Rukia Kuchiki. Cewek paling cantik di sekolahku ini, paling pinter juga, paling kaya juga, paling disukai banyak guru, paling banyak teman, dan juga... paling banyak PACAR. Oke, sengaja tuh di capslock biar jelas. Dia ini juga merupakan cewek paling mengagumkan, misterius dan menarik selama sejarah pacar-pacarku sebelumnya. Pacar? Ya, dia ini salah satu pacarku. PACAR UTAMA! Kami sudah jadian selama 2 setengah tahun. Lama kan? Tentu lama. Mungkin bagi kalian yang menilaiku playboy, kalian setengah benar. Aku gak playboy seutuhnya lho... Aku masih bisa menemukan kata 'Sayang dan nyaman' di kamus perasaan pribadi.

Namun kadang kalanya kami berdua bisa terkena syndrom 'bosan'. Pupus sudah harapan ingin setia. Memang setan itu yang namanya perasaan bosan. Setan! Pokoknya setan! Akhirnya kami berdua sepakat untuk saling berselingkuh. Mencari kesenangan lain dari namanya sebuah 'hubungan'. Dengan izin dan restu dari sesama pihak, kami menjalankan fase newbie perselingkuhan dengan baik. Anehnya lama-lama kami jadi ketagihan. Awalnya sih cuman mau satu atau dua selingkuhan aja tapi lama-lama jadi 5 atau bahkan 10 sekaligus. Dan lama-lama menjadi tren bagi kami berdua untuk berlomba-lomba mengkoleksi selingkuhan.

"Aku gak belaga suci! Dan hentikan cara berbicaramu itu! Tidak sopan BAKA!"

Dia membentakku keras. Sorot matanya tajam dan penuh rasa sayang itu hanya tertuju padaku. Aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan pacar utamaku ini. "Maaf," bisikku lembut. Jemari tanganku merengkuh bingkai wajahnya yang nan rupawan. Dia milikku yang paling sempurna. Milikku yang tak ingin aku tinggalkan seperti yang lainnya.

"Aku maafkan," Rukia tersenyum manis sekali. Kapan terakhir kali aku melihat senyuman ini? Ohya 2 minggu yang lalu. Saat kami memutuskan untuk break mencari liburan yang bernama perselingkuhan.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Rukia tersenyum lagi, kali ini diiringi cengiran renyah yang benar-benar menciri khas seorang Rukia di mataku. "Kau benar-benar BAKA! Hahaha.. Sejak kapan kau perlu izin untuk menciumku?"

"Sejak kita kembali seperti ini," bisikku lembut. Dia tersenyum mendengarnya, dan juga sama denganku. Kami adalah pasangan bodoh sedunia yang dijuluki 'PLAYERS'.

...

Sudah hari kedua semenjak aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan 6 cewek selingkuhanku, aku menjalaninya dengan baik. Kami serasa pasangan baru yang masih hot. Kemesrahan tidak henti-hentinya aku tujukan pada Ratuku tercinta, Rukia. Dia satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dan memahamiku. Aku tak ingin membuatnya sedih. Hari ini aku ingin membelikannya bunga, entahlah... Mungkin karna kami jarang bertemu itu, rasanya seperti pasangan baru. Yang selalu ingin memanjakan pasangannya setiap hari.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" seorang penjaga toko berambut hitam dengan mata goldennya menyambutku dan memberi salam.

"Aku ingin memesan buket bunga spesial untuk seseorang spesial. Hehehe..." balasku menyahuti penjaga toko yang tertulis bernama Ggio Vega di nametag dadanya.

"Pacar atau istri?"

Sejenak Ichigo terdiam. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa renyah dengan lebarnya. "Dia pacarku, bukan Istriku. Hahahha...Mana ada anak SMA menikah,"

"Eh, Gomen..."

"Tak apa," balasku singkat. Mataku berkeliaran menatap banyak kumpulan bunga yang mengelilingi dan memeriahkan toko ini.

"Anda ingin membuat buket dari bunga apa?" tanya penjaga toko itu lanjut.

"Aku ingin bunga..." Saat sedang sibuk mencari bunga di antara beraneka ragam bunga yang cantik, aku mendapati sekerumunan bunga berwarna violet muda menarik perhatianku. Di mataku, bunga ini terlihat cantik dan penuh misteri. Dengan warna violet muda yang lembut, sejenak otakku melayang jauh akan iris mata Rukia. Bunga itu benar-benar cantik.

"Anggrek? Wahh.. anda benar-benar mencintai pasangan anda ya?"

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tanyaku bimbang.

"Jadi anda tidak tau artinya? Karna anda menatap bunga itu sangat serius, aku pikir anda mengerti pesan dari bunga itu sendiri," jelas sang penjaga toko, Ggio.

Aku terdiam menanggapi penjelasan Ggio. Dari reaksi yang dia berikan pada awal, sepertinya bunga ini mempunyai makna yang dalam. "Iya aku tidak tau. Tapi aku yakin, Rukia pasti tau," aku merengkuh kelopak bunga anggrek itu dengan lembut. Rasanya seperti merengkuh dagu mulus Rukia. Bunga yang cocok.

"Ohh jadi nama orang spesial alias pacar anda itu Rukia?"

"Iya. Jadi, tolong buatkan buketnya menggunakan pelastik dan kertas pembungkus berwarna violet dan perak," ucapku seraya merogoh saku celana jinsku untuk meraih dompet.

"Baik. Mau diantarkan atau diantar sendiri?"

"..." Aku berpikir sejenak. Kalau aku antar sendiri, memang lebih romantis. Tapi..."Diantarkan saja. Diantarkan untuk tanggal 5 Mei mendatang ke alamat ini," kuletakan selembar kertas tertera alamat rumah Rukia, di atas meja kasir.

"Baiklah, anda bisa percaya pada kami. Kami akan mengantarkan pake buket anda dengan baik. Silahkan ini tanda bukti pembayarannya, dan selamat siang,"

Dengan perasaan bahagia yang entah menyusup dari mana, aku mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toko bunga _Fleur_ itu. Tapi saat aku baru membuka pintu ingin keluar. Ada sesosok wanita anggun berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Dia ingin memasuki toko yang baru akan aku tinggalkan ini. Situasinya yang sedang membawa ember berisi bunga yang berat, membuatnya hilang kendali dan menabrakku yang baru membuka pintu keluar toko.

"Aduhduh... sakit," keluh wanita itu sambil mengelus lengannya yang sedikit lecet.

"Kau... Tak apa─," aku terpaku. Ya, aku terpaku sesaat mata kami saling bertemu. Iris silvernya berkilat-kilat seakan menjeratku. Rambut hijau bergelombangnya yang lembut dan harum seakan menghipnotisku. Aku menatapnya tanpa kedip. Kalian tau? Aku berdebar hebat saat ini.

"Maaf...Maaf! Aduh! Neliel-san, kau kurang hati-hati. Lihat pelanggan kita jadi begini. Maafkan atas kelalaian kami," kalau saja Ggio si penjaga toko yang sok jaim ini tidak mengganggu, mungkin aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengagumi keindahan wajahnya. Tapi tak apa, berkat dia aku tau namanya wanita anggun ini. Namanya Neliel.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Nona, kau bisa berdiri?" tanyaku ramah pada wanita anggun bernama Neliel ini.

"... Bisa, terima-kasih," jawabnya manis.

"Kenalkan aku Ichigo Kurosaki, maaf sudah menabrakmu," ucapku sopan

"Ah... Kau tidak menabrakku, akulah yang menabrakmu. Akulah yang harus minta maaf," suaranya begitu merdu di daun telingaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya.

Sungguh, beneran deh. Neliel itu manis banget. Aku sampai bingung membedakan mana bidadari, mana Neliel. Dia manis, anggun dan dewasa. Usianya saat ini 19 tahun beda denganku yang masih 16 tahun. Tapi tak masalahkan? Aku sangat mengaguminya. Bahkan dia sangguh membuatku berdebar hebat saat pandangan pertama. Dengan keramahannya itu aku juga bisa dekat dengannya dengan mudah tanpa harus susah payah menjalani fase yang namanya PDKT. Sial. Aku baru kali ini dibuat tergila oleh cewek, eh bukan Neliel itu wanita bukan cewek. Perkenalan kami yang singkat saat itu, ternyata semakin kunjung serius.

Ini adalah hari ke-4 semenjak aku kenalan dengannya. Astagah dia benar-benar membuatku terpikat. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menjadi pasangan Neliel. Tapi... Kenapa jauh di dasar hatiku sepertinya ada yang mengganjal. Perasaan aneh yang selalu mengusikku ketika sedang bersama Neliel itu... maksudnya apa? Ahh aku tau... Perasaan itu, Rukia.

"Ichigo? Kau dari tadi diam saja? Ada apa? Kau memanggilku ke cafe ini, karna ini membicarakan sesuatu kan? Kenapa diam saja?"

Hari ini aku berusaha mengatakan pada Rukia, kalau aku ingin benar-benar serius untuk break dengannya. Aku ingin putus dan berubah. Ingin membina suatu hubungan serius dengan seorang wanita dewasa yang aku rasa bisa membuatku mempelajari banyak hal yang pasti tidak akan membuatku merasakan perasaan 'bosan'. Tapi... rasanya berat sekali untuk mengucapkan kata-kata. Yang dari tadi aku lakukan hanya menelan luda dan menyesap secangkir kopi yang kupesan, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apa-pun.

"Ichi─?"

Rukia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas tanganku yang besar. Rasanya hangat. Aku tak ingin dia sedih, tapi aku ingin memulai suatu hubungan yang baru. Yang lebih serius. Aku harus bagaimana?

Rukia menarik napas panjang yang berat lalu menatapku dengan sorot mata yang tajam. "Kalau kau tak mau bicara, biar aku yang bicara duluan. Ichigo... Sebenarnya aku... aku..." raut wajah Rukia perlahan berubah sendu. Aku bingung, dia kenapa? Mendadak jadi aneh seperti itu. Bicara pun mulai tergagap-gagap. Seharusnya akulah yang seperti itu.

"Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta dengan orang lain,"

Apa?

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin menjadikannya sebagai mainan baruku, tapi... sudah hampir dua bulan ini aku terus memikirkannya. Dia baik, jujur, apa adanya, dan aku rasa perasaan benar-benar tulus. Aku luluh Ichi... Aku luluh..."

Tunggu, jadi Rukia juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku?

"Jadi kalau kamu gak keberatan, aku ingin kita berpisah dan mengakhiri kegilaan kita selama ini."

Aku menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum tipis. Senyuman tipisku kunjung berubah menjadi tawa yang menurutku garing sekali. "Ahahaha... Kau tau? Aku sebenarnya juga ingin berkata begitu Rukia. Tapi aku ragu. Dan karna tak ingin membuatmu sedih, aku jadi sangat sulit mengatakannya. Tak kusangka kau juga berkata hal demikian,"

Rukia mengerjabkan matanya sekali, dua kali sampai ke sepuluh kalinya setelah mendengar ucapanku. Dan saat dia mengerjabkan matanya yang ke duabelas kalinya dia akhirnya mengerti. Dia tersenyum manis. Senyuman favoritku selama ini. "Begitu yaa? Pantas saja kau diam terus. Hahah...," jelasnya seiring dengan tawa kecilnya yang manis. "Walau kita putus, kau tetap MY MAN Ichi... Always and never replace."

"You too Rukia, You're MY QUEEN. Always and never replace."

Itu adalah hari terakhir aku berkencan dan menatap wajah Rukia, Ratu penguasa hatiku. Aku sedikit sedih. Semoga saja orang yang menjadi pilihan Rukia adalah orang yang benar-benar baik seperti yang diucapkannya tadi. Dengan begitu aku bisa tenang dan menjalani hariku dengan Neliel. Sosok wanita yang sangat aku kagumi. Julukan PLAYERS, ahh... julukan itu sudah tak pernah kudengar lagi. Semenjak seluruh antreo sekolah tau aku dan Rukia putus.

...

"Ichigo, kamu gak keberatan pergi keluar terus denganku?"

Suara lembut itu milik Neliel. Hari ini sudah genap hari ke-6, semenjak aku berkenalan dengan sosok Neliel yang menabrakku di depan toko tempatnya bekerja. "Tidak kok, Neliel-san. Justru akulah yang bertanya demikian pada Neliel-san, apa Neliel-san gak keberatan jika aku pergi bersama Neliel-san terus?"

Neliel, tersenyum tipis. Entah, aku tidak mengerti maksud dari senyum tipisnya itu. Tapi bagiku dia tetap manis dan aku suka. "Aku tidak keberatan Ichigo,"

Ah Tuhan, kumohon bolehkan aku menjadi kekasihnya? Aku sudah mengorbankan semuanya termasuk Rukia. Aku ingin bersamanya. "Neliel-san..." panggilku pelan. Aku ingin mengutarakannya sekarang.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku tau kita baru saling kenal selama 6 hari, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa cocok dengan Neliel-san."

Neliel terdiam. Aku menatapnya tajam. Menunjukkan sebesar apakah keseriusanku akan dirinya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari sela-sela rambut orange cerahku. Untunglah, aku mengambil tempat untuk menyatakan di taman yang lumayan sepi. Cocok untuk menyatakan perasaan dan menyembunyikan wajahku yang super gugup. Jauh dari imageku yang cool dan tenang. Sial! Aku makin gugup dan menggila saat dia diam. Neliel benar-benar membuatku berubah.

"Begitu ya?" tanya Neliel berusaha membuka omongan kembali. Seulas senyum manis dan penuh arti merekah di bibirnya yang manis. Aku harap itu pertanda baik. "Ayo kita jadian,"

Apa? Apa dia bilang? Apa aku mimpi? Kenapa aku sesenang ini?

"Ichigo?" panggilnya mengejutkanku.

"Neliel-san? Benarkah itu?"

"Yup," jawabnya simple.

Kalian tau bagaimana perasaanku saat ini? Astagah bahagianya bukan kepalang. Aku bener-bener seneng setengah mati. Aku... Aku ingin mengabari Rukia tentang berita ini. Dia adalah orang pertama yang harus mendengarnya. Dan juga aku ingin tau apa dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan si cowok baik-baik yang sudah buat dia terpikat, sama denganku. Nanti sehabis pulang kencan ini, aku harus menelepon Rukia. Ya, Harus! Dia harus tau!

"Selamat malam, Ichi. Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Neliel saat aku mengantar sampai di depan rumahnya. Aku tersenyum lebar. Sosok Neliel yang diterangi sinar bulan sangat cantik dan manis.

"Iya selamat malam, Nel."

Oke, inilah saatnya membuka sesi curhat. Aku menekan angka satu untuk panggilan cepat. Sejenak aku terkekeh. Aku jadi ingat alasan kenapa aku memilih nomer satu untuk panggilan cepat ke Rukia. Itu karna dulu dia adalah pacarku yang utama, pacar yang paling aku sayang dan puja. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang semuanya sudah berubah. Aku benar-benar harus mengganti urutan panggilan cepat ini. Rukia maaf.

"_Moshi Moshi..."_ aku mulai bisa mendengar sahutan suara Rukia di sebrang sambungan telepon.

"Rukia, apa kabar?" bisikku membuka obrolan.

"_Oh kau Jeruk, aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa gerangan?"_

"Aku punya kabar baik!" Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar memberikan kabar ini ke seseorang yang benar-benar aku percaya, yaitu dia si Rukia. "Aku sudah jadian dengannya! Surprise!" yup, aku sedikit membubuhkan gurauan di ucapanku. Dulu yang kuingat, Rukia suka saat aku bergurau.

"_... Jadian?"_ Suara Rukia terdengar berbeda kali ini. Entahlah, aku rasa dia kaget. Maklumkan kalo dia kaget? Dengan durasi 6 hari, aku sudah bisa meraup Neliel yang cantik nan rupawan itu.

"_Ichigo... Kau yakin wanita itu serius denganmu?"_ jelasnya lanjut. Kali ini suaranya sedikit tegang. Dia kenapa?

"Iya aku yakin. Kenapa memangnya Rukia? Suaramu sedikit aneh,"

"_Tidak... Tidak apa-apa. Aku... aku hanya terkejut. Hahahaha! Tak kusangka, aku kalah darimu bocah jeruk! Kalau begitu selamat! Aku senang kau bahagia,"_ entah apa perasaanku saja atau memang benar, kok aku ngerasa Rukia seperti terpaksa menyeruakan kegembiraan dan tawanya itu. Rukia, aduh kau kenapa? Kau aneh sekali.

"...Rukia, kau... kau kenapa? Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu?"

"_Ichigo..."_ Suaranya makin parau kudengar. Dia menangis?

"Rukia! Dengarkan aku! Tenang, tarik napas yang panjang. Ayo hembuskan! Jangan menangis pendek! Ayo ceritakan masalahmu!" Aku mulai emosi mendengar isak tangis yang sangat jarang kudengar. Selama berpacaran denganku Rukia belum pernah yang namanya menangis. Oke mungkin sekali. Sekali lho! Sekali! Aku ingat betul kok. Waktu itu aku membuatnya menangis karna aku salah membelikannya kado ulang tahun. Dia minta boneka chappy, tapi aku salah mendengarnya. Aku mendengarnya boneka chepot, salah satu boneka terkenal di negara Indonesia. Sudah susah payah aku belikan, pake import segala... ternyata salah. Mana dia pake ngadu ke kakaknya, bilang kalau aku membelikannya boneka vo doo. Alhasil, aku kena jotos sana sini sama si Byakuya nii-sama nya itu.

Aku cuman bisa ngebatin, siapa pun yang membuatnya menangis saat ini ─semoga dia gak kena jotos sama si Byakuya nii-sama A.K.A kakaknya Rukia sendiri. "Rukia? Kau masih di sana? Ayo ceritakan masalahmu, jangan buat aku semakin hawatir dong..."

"_BAKA! Siapa yang punya masalah? Aku ini sedang nangis bahagia tau! BAKA! BAKA!... tuuutt...tutt... tut...tut...tut..." _mendadak sambungan telpon terputus. Aku makin bingung. Rukia dia sebenarnya kenapa sih? Tadi nangis, lalu marah-marah. Lagi datang bulan kali ya? Emosinya benar-benar labil. Nah sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Telpon lagi saja apa? Ya, telpon lagi saja.

Pip! Pip! ─Baru aku ingin menekan angka satu lagi, tapi sebuah pesan singkat muncul di layar ponselku. Dari Rukia.

**Rukia +xxxxxxxxxxxx (Phone) [sent 04/05/2012 20.18]**

**Ichigo, ... Aku minta maaf... Hari ini moodku sedang tidak baik. Tapi, aku beneran tulus kok bilang selamat itu. Maybe, we can talk later? So sorry.**

Tepat. Ini pasti dia lagi ada apa-apa. Apa ada hubungannya dengan cowok idamannya itu? Sial, aku lupa menanyakan nama cowok itu. Aku harus cari tau. Kalau samapi benar semua akibat cowok itu, aku harus cari perhitungan dengannya. Berani-berani dia udah bikin ratuku nangis. Tunggu saja siapa pun dia.

Pip! Pip! ─lagi-lagi ponselku berdering. Pesan singkat dari Rukia lagi.

**Rukia +xxxxxxxxxxxx (Phone) [sent 04/05/2012 20.20]**

**Jangan melakukan hal yang macem-macem deh! Awas kau, Jeruk Baka!**

Sejak kapan dia mendapat ilmu gelap yang suka baca situasi? Sial, bisa saja dia membaca isi pikiranku. Padahal kita lagi gak tatap muka. Yasudahlah, kalau Rukia sudah bilang begitu ─aku bisa apa? Tapi tetap, aku masih menaruh curiga. Entah mengapa aku merasa Rukia seperti memberikan pesan dari ucapannya. Tapi apa maksudnya? Maksud dari ucapannya yang...

"_Ichigo... Kau yakin wanita itu serius denganmu?"_

Mungkin dia cemburu sama Neliel? Tapi masa sih? Rukia kalau cemburu bukan begitu cara berbicaranya.

...

Hari ini akhir pekan. Di sekolah hanya ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Di sela kegiatanku melakukan _three in one_, mataku berkeliaran menatap para tim cheers sedang latihan. Aku menyadari di antara anggota tim cheers itu, ada yang kurang. Rukia tidak masuk. Aku harus segera menjenguknya seusai sekolah. Pembicaran kami di telpon kemarin berakhir tidak baik. Aku kawatir.

BUK! ─Sebuah bola basket orange mendarat di wajahku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Reflek aku jatuh mencium lantai gedung olah raga. Hidungku mimisan. Sial. Aku kehilangan fokus gara-gara si mikirin si pendek itu. Duh darahnya netes gak berhenti. Aku mendongakkan kepala menatap sahabatku Chad sedang mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Kau tak apa Ichigo?" tanyanya singkat.

"Hnng," gumamku guna membalas pertanyaan dari Chad dan meraih tangan besarnya.

"Ichigoooo! Are you alright my bro?"

Please jangan Keigo. Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda. "Chad, tolong urus," bisikku seraya menepuk pundaknya yang lebih tinggi dariku. Dan berjalan untuk duduk di bangku istirahat sejenak. Di sana aku mendapati Ulquiorra, si cowok dingin penghuni perpustakaan. Tak biasanya dia ada di gedung olah raga seperti ini. Ah sudahlah, apa perduliku?

"Ulquiorra-kun! Udah lama nunggu?"

Suara ini? Ini Suara...

"Orihime? Kau sudah selesai latihan?" balas Ulquiorra seraya menutup buku tebal yang sendari tadi ia baca. Aku dapat melihat semu merah di kedua pipi Orihime ketika menatap wajah Ulquiorra. Terakhir kali aku menatap wajahnya dengan jelas, saat aku memutuskannya ─dan saat itu dia menangis dengan keras. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Aku rasa, aku harus minta maaf. Mengingat aku sudah benar-benar bertobat.

"Inou─" niatnya memang ingin memanggil Orihime, tapi ada suara wanita yang sangat familier sudah telanjur memanggil namanya ─dan memutus panggilanku.

"Hime-chan!"

Aku menengok ke asal suara itu. Ya tebakan batinku benar, itu Neliel ─pacar baruku yang benar-benar sayangi sekarang. Dia berjalan santai ke arah Orihime yang sedang berdiri di depan Ulquiorra, singkatnya di sebelahku juga. Aku reflek berdiri, ingin membuatnya sadar bahwa di situ ada aku juga ─seorang cowok yang menembaknya dan sekarang sudah menjadi pacarnya. Dengan senyum malu-malu aku terus menatap Neliel yang perlahan berjalan saat dia sudah ada di hadapanku, kalian tau apa yang dilakukannya? Dia berlalu dengan cepat. Seakan aku tak ada di matanya. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Hime-chan! Kau sudah selesai? Aku kawatir si pucat ini tidak menungguimu."

"Aduh Nee-san! Aku bilang Ulquiorra-kun pasti akan menjagaku. Tenanglah."

Ini maksudnya apa?

"Nel?" panggilku tiba-tiba.

Orihime dan Ulquiorralah yang meresponku. Iris silver dan emerald mereka berdua menatapku... well, cukup tajam menurutku. Lalu Neliel? Aku masih belum bisa menatap wajahnya karna dia membelakangiku. Dengan ramah aku memanggilnya lagi. "Neliel?"

Syukurlah kali ini dia merespon panggilanku. Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatapku bimbang. Alis hijau toskanya terangkat sempurna. "Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?"

Apa?

"Apa maksudmu Nel? Aku kan Ichigo? Pacarmu?"

"Oh, ya ya... Aku ingat. Kamu Ichigo Kurosaki, cowok yang menembakku semalam bukan?"

Apa-apaan cara bicaranya itu?

"Kau ini kenapa Nel?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong Ichigo, kau ingat hari ini genap sudah seminggu kita saling mengenal bukan?" Aku terdiam menanggapi ucapannya. "Sudah pasti kau ingat,"

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku ingat?"

Neliel menatap Orihime sejenak, lalu beberapa detik kemudian menatap Ulquiorra. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan mereka? Perasaanku mulai aneh. Entahlah. Aku seperti merasa de javu melihat situasi ini. Apa lagi tatapan Neliel yang begitu dingin dan senyuman tipis penuh kemenangan. Aku... benar-benar merasa...

"Ichigo, kita putus!"

...de javu.

Neliel tersenyum tipis dan penuh perasaan menang. Aku bisa melihat Ulquiorra juga memberikan seulas senyum tipis yang dia tujukan pada Orihime. "Orihime adalah cewek yang kamu tinggalkan seenaknya setelah usaha kerasnya. Kau ingatkan? Dan sekarang aku sebagai kakaknya, tidak terima adikku dipermainkan seperti itu."

Adik?

"Selamat tinggal, Ichigo Kurosaki. _'Yang namanya PLAYER akan susah berubah'_... Terima kasih untuk seminggu ini."

Kalimat itu... Manteraku...

Entah, aku merasa sekarang pembuluh darahku berdenyut dengan cepat. Pusing, aku merasa dunia berputar dengan cepat. Dan satu hal yang sendari tadi lebih mengusikku, dadaku rasanya sangat sakit saat mendengar ucapan... Ah bukan! Mantera lebih pantasnya. Mantera yang dulu milikku sekarang menyerang balik ke arahku. Inikah rasanya dipermainkan?

Neliel, Orihime dan Ulquiorra pergi meninggalkanku. Semakin jauh mereka berjalan, dadaku rasanya seperti dirajam. Sakit. Jadi inikah yang dirasakan semua cewek yang telah kupermainkan perasaannya? Ah sial.

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar."

"Rukia?"

"Hey, kau tak apa-apa?" suara ini, suara yang selalu menenangkanku. Suara yang selalu mau menerimaku.

Aku menatapnya sendu. Kuusahakan merekahkan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirku. "Yah, aku... baik-baik saja," jelasku berbohong. Rukia tersenyum cerah, dia tertawa kecil menatap wajahku.

"Sepertinya kita memang terlahir untuk bersama, sebagai pasangan PLAYERS," jelasnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga tidak berhasil dengan cowok itu,"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Rukia juga terdiam.

"Apa ini yang namanya karma?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya begitu. Dan aku rasa kita memang lebih cocok bersama Ichigo..." jawab Rukia pelan. Dia terus menatap kedua mataku dengan tajam.

Jujur, tatapan mata Rukia sangatlah sejuk. Aku sedikit tenang dan nyaman menatapnya. Dan setiap ucapan Rukia tadi, aku juga meyakininya. Aku lebik cocok dan nyaman bersama Rukia. "Iya aku juga merasa begitu."

"Tentu saja kau merasa begitu, buktinya kau memberikanku buket bunga anggrek. Benar-benar sok romantis kamu. Hahahahha..."

"Tunggu! Memang apa artinya?"

Rukia terdiam, lalu dia semakin merekahkan senyumannya. "Bodoh! Jadi kau tidak tau ya? Hahah.."

"Cepat katakan padaku apa artinya pendek!"

"Rahasia!"

"Jangan pelit kau! Ayo cepat katakan sekarang juga cebol!"

Yah, semua berkat Rukia. Aku merasa benar-benar lebih baik. Dia malaikatku. Satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti akan diriku. Dan satu-satunya yang dapat membuatku senyaman ini melebihi siapa pun. Aku harap semoga dengan ini kami bisa memulainya dari awal. Awal yang baru... yang lebih cerah. Dan yang lebih serius ... dan... Setia lagi.

Ohya, sebenernya bunga anggrek itu artinya apa sih?

.

-Players-

The end

.

Note :: Bunga anggrek _Melambangkan kesungguhan hati untuk memberi kasih sayang yang tulus & abadi._

...

Mind to Review?

Thanks a lot for reading. Glad if you all like it... :)

...


	3. Storias 2 :: The Number One

Pernah terpikirkan untuk selalu menjadi nomor satu? Nomor satu di segala hal. Pelajaran, Olahraga, talenta, bahkan hal-hal kecil seperti besar telapak tangan atau tinggi badan. Pernah terpikir?

Aku? Kau tanya apa aku pernah? Aku kan sedang bertanya padamu. Baiklah, aku akan menjawab. Ya, aku pernah terpikir untuk menjadi nomor satu seperti yang tadi aku jabarkan. Dan semua itu memang terwujud. Aku nomor satu dalam pelajaran, buktinya aku seorang ketua Osis. Aku juga nomer satu dalam olahraga, buktinya aku menjajahi posisi kapten di eskul volly dan di atletik lompat tinggi. Aku juga si nomer satu di talenta yang aku miliki, buktinya aku selalu meraih mendali pertama di setiap kompetisi kendo antar sekolah. Jadi soal seperti besar telapak tangan atau tinggi badan tak perlu di tanya lagi. Aku laki-laki, sudah pasti memiliki telapak tangan besar dan tinggi badan yang menjulang.

Tapi...

Walau aku bisa segala hal dan menjadi nomor satu, selalu saja cewek itu menantangku. Entah menantangku bertanding kendo, atau bertanding nilai pelajaran, atau mungkin bertanding volly. Cewek itu selalu dan selalu menantangku tanpa menyerah. Padahal dia tau, bahwa dia tak akan mungkin menang dariku. "A-aku akan kembali lagi dan menantangmu NANAS!" Dia selalu mengucapkan kata-kata itu setiap kali kalah bertanding denganku. Cewek abnormal yang lucu.

Setiap hari aku selalu menantikan kehadirannya untuk mengajakku bertanding. Entah kenapa, aku sangat menikmati pertandingan dengannya. Walau kadang pertandingannya sangat konyol. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menurutinya saja. Toh, aku akan menang kan nantinya?

"NANAS! Aku kembali!"

Wajah bersemangat yang memiliki arti 'aku kali ini pasti menang' terukir jelas di wajahnya itu. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh. "Kali ini kau ingin bertanding apa?" tantangku.

"Besar ukuran sepatu! Aku sudah mengecek seluruh antreo sekolah kalau ukuran sepatuku ini yang paling besar diantara anak perempuan!"

Aku tersenyum geli. Benar-benar cewek aneh yang abnormal. "Bodoh! Kau sudah pasti kalah! Ahahah!"

"Kurang ajar! Sudah ukur saja!"

Aku menghentikan tawaku, dan menatapnya. "Tidak perlu mengukur. Berapa nomor sepatumu?"

"41!" jawabnya lantang, wah...wah... dia yakin sekali menang ya?

Aku melepas sebelah sepatuku dan menatap nomer yang tertera di telapaknya. "Wah... sayang sekali ya, nomor sepatuku 42!" balasku seraya menunjukan nomor 42 yang tertera pada cewek aneh ini. Aku tersenyum menang.

"Agghh! Brengsek, sedikit lagi! Awas kau! Aku akan mencari sesuatu yang akan membuatmu bungkam!"

"Oke aku akan menunggunya! Tapi aku tak bisa terus-terusan menunggu lho... Hehehe," balasku dengan sedikit mengejek.

Cewek itu melirikku sinis dan menjulurkan lidahnya kesal. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Sejak kapan Tatsuki Arisawa jadi suka bersikap seperti itu?"

Aku menegokkan kepalaku ke asal suara tadi. Ah... Ikkaku Madarame, teman baikku si kapten eskul kendo. "Sejak dia terobsesi menyukaiku, mungkin? Hahaha..."gurauku pelan.

"Hahahaha bodoh! Percaya dirimu itu besar sekali ya tuan Nanas!"

Ya... aku memang bodoh dan terlalu percaya diri. Tak mungkin kan seorang Tatsuki Arisawa si cewek heroik itu menyukaiku? Mimpi! Yang ada di otaknya hanya bertanding-bertanding dan bertanding. Dia ingin menemukan kelemahanku, yang belum pernah aku raih sebagai 'si nomor satu'. Lalu, dengan niat tertentu ingin meraih posisi itu agar membuatku jengah. Cukup konyol kalau kubilang. "Kapan dia tau ya?" bisikku pada Ikkaku.

"Soal apa?" tanya Ikaku balik.

"Soal itu..."

"Oh... Aku rasa, sampai kapan pun dia gak bakal tau. Kau sendiri yang tak mau mengakuinya kan, Renji ?" Aku tersenyum tipis. Rasanya geli jika membicarakan hal ini.

.

.

**Lova Storias 2**

─The Number one─

Pairing :: Renji Abarai and Tatsuki Arisawa

Genre :: Friendship and Drama

Quotes :: Tidak ada di dunia ini yang bisa menjadi sempurna

.

.

Kegiatan sekolah sudah bubar sendari tadi, hari ini aku pulang terlambat karna aku mendapat giliran piket di kelas. Kegiatan sapu-menyapu sangatlah tidak cocok untuk ukuran tubuhku yang super besar dan sangat 'pria' sekali. Tapi untung saja, aku terlahir memiliki kesabaran ekstra dan pekerja keras (?). Sejenak aku melirikan mataku pada ambang jendela kelas yang masih terbuka. Sepertinya kerjaanku masih banyak. Setelah sekiranya aku mendapati seluruh lantai bersih dari debu, aku mulai menutupi kaca jendela yang terbuka satu per satu. Sampai akhirnya saat aku ingin menutup jendela kelas yang terakhir, aku tak sengaja melihat kejadian langka yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Lalu... Lalu hubungan kita berakhir. End gitu! Ngertikan maksudku... Orihime?"

Cowok berambut orange yang sedang minta putus itu namanya Ichigo Kurosaki, playboy kelap kakap di sekolah ini. Hidupnya yang selalu di kelilingi fans, mungkin membuatnya jadi lupa diri. Dan cewek malang yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengannya itu kalau tidak salah Orihime Inoue, pacar barunya. Aku sebagai manusia yang mempunyai perasaan sudah pasti akan merasa marah dan kesal begitu mendengar seseorang berkata hal macam itu. Cowok tidak tau diuntung. Sudah bagus itu Orihime mau jadi pacarnya. Tega-teganya dia membuat cewek macam Orihime harus sampai ngejar-ngejar dia setengah mati, lalu dibuang seenaknya. Bajingan!

"Tapi kamu bilang dulu, k-katanya kamu sudah berubah,"

Cukup, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan acara menguping jika sudah mulai ada yang menangis seperti itu. Aku benar-benar lemah mendengar isak tangis seperti itu. Dengan perasaan aneh akibat menguping, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar ruangan untuk pulang."Ha-ah.." aku mendesah pelan, mengingat suara isak tangis itu. Gadis yang malang, semoga dia bisa menemukan penggantinya.

Aku melangkah kan kakiku cukup cepat, berharap bisa meninggalkan sekolah dengan cepat. Tapi...

"Mau pulang?" sesosok cewek berambut hitam dan bermata violet menyapaku dengan ramah.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan menghentikan langkahku. "Ya, kau sendiri?"

"Belum. Masih mau nunggu Ichigo," jawabnya lagi.

Aku berdecak kesal. Kenapa di sekolah ini semua cewek pada rela antri buat playboy macam Ichigo sih? Padahal masih banyak cowok yang bisa diajak berhubungan serius, ketimbang bermain seperti bocah orange itu. Sudahlah, aku malas mengurusi hal ini lebih lanjut. "Hngh gitu... Kalau gitu aku duluan ya, Rukia."

"Oh ya, hati-hati ya Renji."

Aku melambaikan tanganku dan kembali berjalan. Rukia Kuchiki adalah sorang cewek populer di sekolah ini. Sama populernya dengan si playboy cap buah jeruk itu. Dia juga cewek cerdas yang memiliki talenta. Tapi sayang, ternyata tidak secerdas yang dibicarakan. Kenapa? Ya, karna sifatnya sama saja dengan cowok playboy orange itu. Dia playgirl. Sudah hampir setengah murid cowok sekolah ini merasakan menjadi pacarnya, walau sebagai selingkuhan. Aku sih tidak berminat. Aku hanya senang menjadi teman dekatnya saja.

"Hey Nanas!"

Suara ini...

"Ya? Ada apa Ikakku?"

Cowok bo─... maksudku cowok tak berambut ini sudah pada tau kan? Ya dia ini Ikkaku si kapten tim kendo yang waktu itu. "Tidak, hanya ingin jalan ke stasiun bareng," ucapnya seraya terkekeh.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Ayo!"

**...**

Aku dan Ikakku berjalan menuju stasiun. Saat ingin masuk, lagi-lagi Ikaku menghentikan jalanku. "Nanas, tunggu dulu!"

"Ah, ada apa lagi Pachiko?" balasku tak bersahabat. Aku ingin cepat pulang sesungguhnya.

"Pa-pachiko?" Geram si bo─... ah maksudku si Ikkaku dengan sangat tidak elit. Aku cuman bisa menutup telingaku yang sedikit berdengung. "Kau ini cengeng sekali? Kau memanggilku 'Nanas', aku saja tidak berkomentar," belaku seraya lanjut berjalan.

"Ya ya.. maafkan aku! Mau aku tunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik gak?" tawarnya. Aku melirik, sedikit tertarik. Lalu dia terkekeh seraya menunjukan jari telunjuknya menuju sesuatu. "Lihat itu," ucapnya lanjut.

Aku menengok menuju apa yang si Ikakku tunjuk tadi. Ahh... di sana ada Tatsuki dan teman karibnya Soi Fon. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Melempar uang logam pada air mancur? Dia percaya mitos itu? Mitos yang mengatakan kalau kita memejamkan mata seraya melemparkan uang logam pada air mancur di depan stasiun, permintaan kita pasti akan terkabul. Aku tertawa geli. Cewek yang aneh. Aku berani bertaruh, pasti dia sedang memohon permintaan untuk menang bertanding denganku. "Sampai segitunya ya dia ingin menang darimu?" bisik Ikakku tersenyum lebar. Aku semakin tertawa.

"Aku juga tak mengerti," ucapku sekedar menanggapi perkataan Ikkaku tadi.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kau perbuat, sampai dia segitu kesumatnya pengen menang darimu?"

Aku terdiam, lalu tersenyum lagi. "Itu... sepertinya karna aku sering mengatakan padanya_ 'anak permpuan tidak boleh melakukan hal yang diluar kebiasaan anak perempuan. Jadilah anak perempuan kebanyakan saja. Sampai kapan pun anak perempuan tak akan bisa seperti anak laki-laki'_ gitu..." jawabku seraya menggaruk daguku menggunakan jari telunjuk.

Ikakku menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. "Kau sampai bicara begitu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya ucapanku benar?" belaku sendiri. Mendadak beberapa rona kemerahan menghantui wajahku, aku malu. "Itu sebabnya... Dia ingin menang dariku untuk membuktikan bahwa perempuan bisa seperti laku-laki. Hah~... Cewek yang aneh," ucapku lanjut seraya tersenyum tipis.

Ikakku diam lalu tersenyum kemudian. "Kau juga cowok yang aneh."

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tak apa. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang! Sudah sore ini." Ajak Ikaku menuju pintu masuk stasiun. Aku masih terdiam di posisiku. Mata maroonku masih menyorot sesosok cewek berambut cepak yang sedang memandangi air mancur dengan pandangan berharap. Aku tersenyum lagi, cewek yang aneh. "Ayo, Nanas! Sudah sore ini!"

"Iyaa cerewet!"

**...**

"Ini hasil ujian matematika kemarin, yang nilainya di bawah 70 ikut ujian ulang." Aku mendengar ucapan ketua kelas super stoic dengan malas. Dia menghampiriku bersama wakilnya Soi Fon. "Renji Abarai, ini hasil ujianmu." Ucapnya seraya menyodorkan selembar kertas. Setelah aku mengambilnya, dia kembali berjalan dan membagikan hasil ujian untuk yang lainnya diiringi sang wakil. Aku curiga, si Soi Fon ini sudah kena santet. Kenapa bisa ya dia suka sama cowok stoic dan dingin macam ketua Ulquiorra?

"Nanas! Berapa hasil ujianmu?"

Ahh... suara ini. Aku tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan suara ini. "Kau sendiri berapa, Tatsuki Arisawa?" tanyaku balik dengan senyum meledek.

"Cih! Jangan sombong kau! Kali ini akan kubuat kau bungkam!" Dia menyodorkan lembar hasil ujiannya ke depan wajahku. Di sana tertera angka 95, wah... hebat. "Bagaimana dengan angka 95 ini? Hah? Hohhohoo kau bungkam! Berarti aku menang ya?" ucapnya sendiri, dia cukup percaya diri juga rupanya.

Aku tersenyum geli. "Mau lihat punyaku?"

"Eh?"

Aku tersenyum semakin geli. Reaksinya benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa. Kali ini aku yang menyodorkan lembar hasil ujianku ke depan wajahnya. Di sana tertera angka...

"100?" Tatsuki menjerit. Kali ini aku tak tahan menahan tawaku.

"Hahahahha... tak perlu berlebihan begitu Tatsuki Arisawa."

Dia kali ini tertunduk diam. Hey ada apa? Kenapa mendadak jadi diam begini? Aku mengamati wajahnya yang tertunduk itu. Tangannya mengepal keras. "Tatsu-ki?" panggilku ragu. Apa aku sudah salah bicara ya?

"Na-nas─"

Ah dia mulai bicara... syukurlah dia tak apa-apa. Kalau dia sudah berani mengejekku dengan 'Nanas' berarti dia baik-baik saja. Aku terseyum tipis. "Ya, Tatsuki?"

"Nanas! Jangan... Jangan sok akrab denganku!"

Eh?

"Seenaknya saja kau memanggilku dengan 'Tatsuki' memangnya aku ini terlihat akrab apa denganmu? Menyebalkan! Aku ini membencimu! Jadi... Jadi... Jadi tunggu sampai kau kubuat bungkam!" dia berlari meninggalkanku dan teman-teman di kelas yang mendengar ucapannya. Aku cuman bisa diam dan... tersenyum geli.

"Hoi...Hoi... teman kita satu ini sepertinya sudah salah makan ya?"

Ah... lagi-lagi Ikakku. Kali ini dia datang menyapaku bersama Yumichika. "Ya, sudah terlihat tadi. Rasanya tingkat keindahan sosok Renji Abarai sudah menurun." Kali ini si Yumichika ikut-ikut berkomentar yang tidak perlu. Aku cuman bisa menghela napas.

"Kalian ini ngomong apa sih?" responku kemudian. Aku mengusap-usap rambut merahku dengan malas.

"Kau masih nekat menerima tantangannya?" tanya Ikakku kemudian.

"Ya, padahal kau kan sudah KALAH. Hahahha..." kali ini Yumichika yang berkomentar.

Aku terdiam lalu tersenyum lagi. "Biar sajalah... Toh orangnya ini tak tau kan?" aku tersenyum geli. Sedangkan Ikakku dan Yumichika saling bertukar pandang lalu tertawa.

"Ternyata teman kita yang serba bisa ini punya kekurangan juga rupanya." Aku tertawa menanggapi ucapan Ikakku.

"_**Manusia itu...tak ada yang sempurna**_, Ikaku." Balasku.

**...**

Tak kerasa waktu sudah terlewati begitu cepat. Sekarang saatnya sekolah bubar. Aku melangkahkan kakiku tak berselera menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Dari tadi Tatsuki tidak menemuiku, tumben sekali. Biasanya dalam sehari dia bisa menemuiku sampai 3-4 kali hanya untuk menunjukkan kehebatannya. Tapi sekarang? Hanya sekali, saat menunjukan hasil ulangannya dan setelah itu nihil. Apa aku sudah membuatnya marah?

"Renji!"

Aku menengok. "Rukiaa?"

"Mau pulang bareng?" tawarnya dengan tersenyum manis. Wah, wah... coba Tatsuki yang tersenyum begini padaku. Pasti akan kufoto dan kuabadikan. Tatsuki tidak pernah sekali pun tersenyum tulus padaku. Aku sedikit... sedih.

"Renji?" panggilnya lagi.

"Ah ya... Ayo." Jawabku kemudian. Rukia sekarang yang diam wajahnya seperti kecewa.

"Ren-Renji..."

Aku menatap wajahnya lagi. "Ya Rukia? Kenapa? "

"..."

Dia diam. Aku jadi tak enak hati melihatnya dia begini. "Ada apa? Apa Ichigo bertingkah lagi?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Apa dia menyuruhmu untuk break lagi?"

Dia menggeleng lagi.

"Apa kali ini kamu yang menyuruhnya untuk break?"

Dia semakin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu..."

Dia menatapku dalam diam. Lalu bibirnya berkedut-kedut. "Aku dan Ichigo... resmi putus."

"Ohh... kalian saling mengajak break?" responku santai.

Rukia menggeleng. "Bukan 'break' tapi 'end'." Ucapnya mengklarifikasi ucapanku. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku merespon ucapannya. 'End'? Maksudnya berakhir? Tapi diakan memang sering berakhir gitu kan sama si playboy cap buah jeruk itu? Lalu...

"Lalu... kapan kalian berencana balik kembali?" Tanyaku kemudian, masih dengan santainya.

"Renji?...Kamu ngertikan maksud 'end'? Aku gak akan kembali lagi."

Eh? Aku terdiam. Ini beneran sebuah kejutan hebat. Atau mungkin lelucon hebat? Seorang Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki yang terkenal akan pasangan 'player' itu putus beneran? Apa anak ini salah makan? Seluruh antreo sekolah juga tau kalau mereka hidup saling melengkapi. Mereka berselingkuh untuk menghindari rasa bosan di antara mereka. Agar hubungan mereka semakin langgeng. Tapi sekarang mereka putus beneran? Ah bercanda kan? "Kamu salah makan apa, pendek?" tanyaku sedikit bergurau, masih tak percaya.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tak bercanda! Aku serius. Ichigo menemukan seorang gadis yang baginya sangat berarti melebihiku. Aku juga... sudah menemukan seseorang yang berarti bagiku melebihi Ichigo." Rukia terdiam lagi. Setelah menghela napas, dia kembali meanjutkan ucapannya. "Lalu kami memutuskan untuk berpisah beneran."

"Begitu?" Aku kembali bertanya. "Jadi kamu menemukan orang baru yang benar-benar kamu sayangi?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Lalu... apa kau yakin dia juga menyayangimu?"

Dia terdiam, lalu dengan ragu-ragu dia mengangguk.

"Lebih menyayangimu melebihi rasa sayang Ichigo padamu?"

Kali ini dia membulatkan iris violetnya. Dia terlihat bingung dengan ucapanku. Aku menghela napas sebentar, lalu lanjut memberikan ucapanku. "Ahh... aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi, kalau kamu mengenal pria itu jauh lebih dalam ketimbang Ichigo... Kenapa enggak? Tapi! Kalu kamu masih merasa sedikit asing dengan pria itu, aku rasa... lebih baik jangan Rukia."

Dia semakin membulatkan iris violetnya. Perlahan dia juga mulai membuka mulutnya. "Kau... Kau tidak mengerti!" ucapnya perlahan. Sejenak dia mengusap kedua matanya sambil menunduk. Lalu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajahku.

"Rukia, apa aku salah bicara?"

Dia menunduk lagi. Lalu menggeleng. "Tidak! Kau tidak salah bicara ," ucapnya. Sejenak dia terdiam dan menghela napas lagi. "Renji..."

"Ya, Rukia?"

"Renji... Apa kau pernah memperhatikanku?"

Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Tentu saja aku memperhatikanmu, kamukan sahabatku. "Kau kan sahabatku, Rukia... Mana mungkin aku tidak memperhatikanmu."

Rukia menatapku dengan pandangan kecewa, tapi cepat-cepat dia menutupi ekspresinya tadi dengan senyuman. "Hahaha.. Oiya, aku lupa."

Aku tersenyum. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pelupa? Hahaha..."

"Renji... Boleh aku menggandeng tanganmu?"

Aku tercekat. Rukia, aku rasa dia benar-benar sedang salah makan. Kenapa mendadak jadi ingin mengandeng tanganku? "Eh?"

"Tidak boleh? Tak apa... Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku sejenak. Tidak ada maksud lain." Ucapnya tersenyum. Jadi dia benar sedang ada masalah ya? Sejenak aku berpikir lalu menghela napas. Setelahnya aku menyodorkan telapak tanganku padanya. Tanda aku tak keberatan jika menggenggam tanganku. Buat apa keberatan? Dia kan sahabatku.

Rukia tersenyum cerah, lalu meraih telapak tanganku. "Terima kasih Renji... Terima kasih!" ucapnya cerah. Aku sendiri juga tak tau apa maksud kata 'Terima kasih' itu sendiri. Tapi yasudahlah, yang penting dia sudah kembali cerah. Sejenak aku jadi teringat Tatsuki. Hari ini dia juga aneh, sama anehnya kayak Rukia tadi. Apa dia sedang ada masalah?

**...**

"Tatsuki Arisawa!" aku memanggil cewek berambut cepak yang sedang jalan di depanku. Dia tidak merespon. Aku merekahkan senyumanku dan kembali memanggil namanya "Tatsuki Arisawa!"

Dia masih tak mau merespon, aku jadi gatal ingin memanggilnya seraya menepuk bahunya. "Tatsuki Arisawa!" Yak kena! Aku menepuk pundaknya. Dia masih diam. Kenapa sih ini cewek? Tak seperti biasanya. Padahal biasanya dia duluan yang menegurku dan mengajak bertanding, sekarang? Aku benar-benar jengah."Tatsu─"

PLAK ─sebuah tamparan melesat dipunggung tanganku yang bertengger di pundak Tatsuki. Ya, tamparan itu tak lain berasal dari Tatsuki sendiri. Wajahnya berkerut hebat, dia marah?

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! DAN JANGAN SOK AKRAB DENGANKU!"

"..."

"AKU BENCI SETENGAH MATI SAMA KAMU!"

Aku masih memilih untuk diam dan mendengar makiannya saja. Kalau dia sudah puas, baru mungkin aku akan bicara. Yang namanya perempuan semuanya sama saja saat marah.

"KAMU SELALU SAJA MENGHINAKU DENGAN BERKATA 'JADILAH SEPERTI ANAK PEREMPUAN KEBANYAKAN'! TAPI DENGAN YANG LAIN KAU TIDAK SEPERTI ITU!" Tatsuki terdiam sebentar. Lalu melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, kali ini dia menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Dengan yang lain kau bahkan tak perduli dan bertindak biasa saja."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya ingin memperlakukan Tatsuki Arisawa seperti seorang perempuan saja kok. Ya... hanya untuk Tatsuki Arisawa saja."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini sudah pasti perempuan? Memangnya apa bedanya?"

Aku menghela napas lalu melanjutkan ucapanku lagi. "Sepertinya sampai kapan pun kau tak akan mengerti. Tapi..." Aku sejenak menghentikan ucapanku dan menatap matanya lurus-lurus. "Aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu marah dan membenciku, karna sebenarnya..."

Tatsuki terdiam, dia menatapku dengan penasaran. "Renji..."

"Karna sebenarnya sampai kapan pun kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Aahahaha... Aku kan sempurna? Ahahahahha..." ucapku seraya tertawa.

"SIALAN! DASAR BOCAH NANAS TENGIK!"

"Hahahaha... marah lagi! Sudahlah tak usah pakai marah, nanti tumbuh keriput lho..." Tatsuki tidak mendengar ucapanku, dia malah menggerutu sendiri. Aku jadi semakin geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Ohya, kau tau? Masih ada satu hal yang ingin aku raih sebagai nomor satu." Aku membuka obrolan kembali. Tatsuki merespon dan melirikan matanya sedikit tertarik. "Hmmm... Tapi sepertinya agak sulit ya?" ucapku lanjut.

"Dasar tamak!" cibirnya

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Tapi, aku yakin, suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa! Hehehe..." Tatsuki memandangku takjub, tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali mengerutkan keningnya dan berjalan pergi.

"Masa bodohlah! Aku doakan semoga saja tidak berhasil! Dan... Maaf kalau aku tadi memarahimu. Hanya saja suasana hatiku sedang tidak enak. Sudah ya!"

Kali ini Tatsuki benar-benar berlalu dengan cepat dari padanganku. Tatsuki, Tatsuki... Kau ini ternyata bodoh juga ya? Sampai kapan pun kau tak akan mengerti kalau kau begitu bodoh. Dari dulu aku sudah kalah darimu. Kau tau? Aku itu ingin sekali menjadi _**'si nomor satu bagimu'**_. M ungkin sekarang ini aku kalah, tapi aku akan membuatnya menjadi nyata suatu saat nanti.

.

.

─The Number one─

The end

.

**...**

Chapter ini sepertinya kurang memuaskan. Mohon maaf para pembaca sekalian m(_ _)m

Mind to Review?

Thanks a lot for reading. Glad if you all like it... :)

**...**


End file.
